


A Night to remember

by Stardreamt



Category: Full House (US), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: The 100 gang goes to prom with a special cameo from Uncle Jesse





	A Night to remember

Prom night was here and Clarke and the gang were getting ready. Glitter was plastered to the floor and Murphy was sitting on the floor in the kitchen singing the ABC’s softly to his cup of apple juice. Emori had tried her best to pull him from his juice intoxication long ago, but nothing had worked. Clarke was doing her makeup while Raven did her hair. Zeke was crying in the corner because his tie was two shades too light to match Raven’s neon orange dress. Niylah was using her fashion magic to do Octavia’s makeup and hair. She’d already gotten ready three days ago.   
Bellamy was being a party pooper. He’d been acting strange all day and the group couldn’t figure out why.   
Echo knew, though.  
Echo knew everything.  
“Hey, babe,” she said to him.  
“Don’t call me that,” he said.  
“Hey, bud,” she corrected.  
He nodded. “Better.”  
“I know your secret.”  
Bellamy gasped aloud, causing everyone to turn to look at him and making Niylah burn her finger on the curling iron.  
“This is all your fault, Bellamy!” Octavia shouted at the top of her lungs.  
“What secret?” Bellamy whispered back to Echo as the rest of the friend group turned back to their tasks.  
“You know,” Echo said, and then walked away to help Emori with her jewelry.

By the time the group got to the limo, Bellamy was sweating profusely. And by the time they got to prom, he was holding two buckets filled with his skin liquids.  
“Need a hand?” a voice asked.  
Bellamy looked up to see Murphy. Bellamy accidentally dropped one of his buckets and furiously tried to pick it up.  
Murphy chuckled. “I got it.”  
Bellamy brushed his hair out of his eyes and mentally cursed himself for being such an avid sweater.  
“I’ll go dump them in the back,” Murphy said with a sly smile as he took both buckets from Bellamy.

Inside the dance, the party was rocking. Zeke and Raven were doing the chicken dance in the center of the room trying their best to get Clarke to get out on the floor.  
“C’mon, Clarke!” Raven shouted.  
“You can’t pout all night!” Zeke called.  
Clarke crossed her arms, hiding her nervous look. “I’m not pouting.”  
Raven danced over to where Clarke sat by the wall. “You are, too, pouting. And I know why.”  
Clarke’s face turned as red as the blood of angry men. “What do you mean?”  
Raven gave her a knowing look. “I just know.”  
Clarke glanced around the room searching for none other than Bellamy Elizabeth Blake.  
He was nowhere to be seen.

Niylah and Octavia danced around in circles, singing the lyrics to pat a cake. They twirled and twirled, their matching hot pink dresses swirling around them like pink acid fog.  
“I’m so glad we’re here,” Niylah said, smiling.  
Octavia grinned. “Me too, but we have to get on stage. The band is about to play and we have to get up there.”  
The girls rushed to the stage and took their spots at their instruments. Octavia sat at the drums and Niylah took a mic.  
“Are you ready to rock?!?!??!” the entire band yelled in unison.  
The crowd went wild.   
“We’re gonna rock this place!” the band yelled.  
The crowd went even wilder.  
“This one goes out to Niylah!” Octavia yelled.  
And they played every love song known to man.

Emori danced around until she spotted John Murphy making his way towards her.  
“Hey, Emori,” he said, distracted, “I have to tell you something.”  
“Not now, John, let’s dance,” she said.  
So they did. They danced to every love song known to man.  
“I really need to tell you,” Murphy said in distress.  
Emori was concerned. “What is it, John?”  
“It’s about Bellamy.”

Clarke was third wheeling Zeke and Raven when it happened. The double doors to the gym opened. In walked Uncle Jesse.  
“Hey, people,” he yelled as he took to the stage and took Niylah’s mic. “It’s time to announce Prom Queen and king!”  
The crowd cheered in antici

 

Pation.  
“And this year’s Prom King is…” he shouted, opening an envelope, “BELLAMY BLAKE!”  
Clarke watched as Bellamy walked on stage, still sweating as if he were trying to refill the pacific ocean. He looked uneasy.  
“And the Prom Queen is…” Uncle Jesse yelled, “ECHO!”  
Clarke immediately started to cry.   
“Time for the prom queen and king dance!” Uncle Jesse called out.  
Clarke stormed out of prom, running into the rain outside and finding herself at a beautifully lit gazebo.  
Raven ran after her. “Clarke wait!”  
“Go away,” Clarke sobbed profusely.   
“He’s not worth your time, Clarke,” Raven said. “You deserve better.”  
“Yes you do,” a voice said.  
Clarke turned around to find none other than   
Lexa!

On stage, Bellamy went ghost white.   
“How could you!” Octavia shouted at her brother.  
“I- I didn’t,” Bellamy stammered as he scanned the crowd for his true love.  
All he could see was a nervous Emori, and Zeke who was eating all the cheese and crackers.  
“I’ll tell them all,” Echo said into his ear.  
“No,” Bellamy said, gaining confidence, “I will.”  
Bellamy took the mic from Uncle Jesse. “I have a confession!”  
The crowd quieted.   
He tapped the mic causing feedback to screech into the room like a brontosaurus. “I- I am in love with someone. Someone who isn’t this girl up here with me.”  
The crowd gasped as a spotlight shined down onto John Murphy in the center of the dance floor.  
“It’s true,” Bellamy said, smiling a special Bellamy Elizabeth Blake smile for his man. “I’m in love with Mr. Murphy, John, Murph man, Johnny Boi. I’m in love with Murphy comma John!”  
Murphy grinned, his hands in his pockets. “Love you too, Belly Boy.”  
The crowd whooped and hollered at the new couple. Emori didn’t seem too sad as she locked eyes with Echo and they danced together.  
“I guess this calls for the ultimate love song,” Uncle Jesse yelled. “All of the couples get on the dance floor!”  
A few strangers joined the friend group on the dance floor.  
“Not you!” Uncle Jesse screamed at the poor strangers. “Now hold your loved ones and listen to my golden voice.”  
Uncle Jesse sang his hit song he wrote for Aunt Becky entitled, Forever.  
The lights dimmed and turned shades of pink and purple. Echo and Emori danced together, comparing sword fighting techniques. Zeke and Raven slow danced the chicken dance. Niylah and Octavia danced to the music, singing along like an old couple. Clarke had pulled Lexa into the prom to dance with her. And Bellamy held John Murphy close to his bosom and they danced the night away.  
And Uncle Jesse sang his heart out.  
Elvis would be proud.


End file.
